


Маяк

by Eidemaiden, Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Lighthouses, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: На маяке все спокойно.





	1. Пролог

Маяк Стрейт-поинт стоял на высоком мысе в две мили длиной. К нему от деревни вела только одна автомобильная дорога, да и та, скорее, проходила мимо. Зато вокруг возвышались зеленые холмы Девоншира, о мыс бились темные воды Канала, а до ближайшего крупного города было миль десять. Макс Митчелл чувствовал себя здесь почти счастливым. Он работал смотрителем маяка уже три года и наконец-то достиг душевного спокойствия. Его жизнь теперь была подчинена расписанию, единственным непредсказуемым фактором в ежедневной рутине была погода, а в доме в кои-то веки царил образцовый порядок. На последнее Рождество Макс сделал себе подарок: купил робот-пылесос. Тот деловито шуршал по паркету, загребая пыль, реагировал на команды смартфона и, заезжая на базу, говорил по-китайски что-то вроде “Тонкиджо”. Макс назвал его Тонким Джо. Джо обладал еще одним важным качеством: он был прекрасным слушателем и никогда не перебивал. 

Каждый третий четверг месяца Макс делал генеральную уборку. Сначала чистил линзы маяка, потом проверял наутофон, соскабливал с балкона и крыши птичье дерьмо. Закончив с маяком, он возвращался в дом и уже там мыл окна и полы, протирал от пыли жалюзи и плафоны светильников, вытряхивал подушки и одеяла и чувствовал глубокое удовлетворение от процесса. 

В один из таких четвергов, гоняясь со шваброй за пауком, улепетывавшим от него по потолку, Макс неловко задел одну из висящих на стене картин. Та упала, сломав и рамку, и стекло. Стараясь не пораниться, он поднял ее с пола. Это был его любимый пейзаж, единственная стоящая вещь, которую он взял, уходя от жены. Они прожили вместе девятнадцать лет, из которых только первые два года были мирными. Их брак был обречен с самого начала. На вечеринке по случаю окончания колледжа Рут Донован от него залетела. Они до этого даже не встречались! Ее родители были ярыми противниками абортов — в семье росло семеро детей, из которых самому младшему было всего пять лет, — поэтому, чтобы быть джентльменом, Макс сделал Рут предложение. Первые два года он честно старался соответствовать роли мужа: устроился сразу на две работы, уважал святость брачных уз, так что, хоть Рут и жаловалась на его холодность в постели, упрекнуть его было не в чем. А на третий год сорвался. Сначала это был Тед из отдела маркетинга, с которым они тайно встречались год, потом водитель Эндрю, продержавшийся два, и, наконец, Филипп. Филиппом он так увлекся, что потерял осторожность, и Рут все узнала. Причем самым безобразным образом: застав их за минетом в укромном уголке Гайд-парка. Самое интересное, что она тоже пришла туда с мужчиной, но, конечно, вины с Макса это не снимало. Следующие тринадцать лет превратились для него в ад. Как всякая оскорбленная женщина, Рут подошла к мести с размахом. Она отказалась давать ему развод, начала открыто встречаться с любовниками, закатывала скандалы и устраивала сцены. Клан Донованов прекратил с ним всякое общение (хотя это было, скорее, благом). Макс, терзаемый чувством вины, расстался с Филиппом и терпел. Единственной его отдушиной была Стелла, их с Рут дочь. Его звездочка. Хотя она тоже заставила его поволноваться, всерьез увлекшись конным спортом. Макс даже прошел на курсы первой помощи, чтобы не чувствовать себя настолько бессильным, наблюдая, как она верхом галопирует по арене, прыгает через ограды и, не страшась, подходит к огромным опасным зверюгам, которых он раньше считал мирными лошадьми. 

Но три года назад его терпение лопнуло. Причем поводом послужила какая-то мелочь, он уже и не помнил, что именно. Он собрал вещи, заявил, что добьется развода хоть через суд, и ушел, хлопнув дверью. К сожалению, Стелла в это время была дома, а поскольку при ней они старались не ругаться, его уход стал для нее тяжелым потрясением. Рут, скорее всего, тоже подлила масла в огонь, и с тех пор дочь с ним не перемолвилась ни одним дружеским словом. Не отвечала на письма, а звонки старалась побыстрее завершить. Он, по совету более продвинутых коллег, даже завел себе бесполезный аккаунт на фейсбуке, чтобы быть в курсе ее жизни. Она приняла его заявку в друзья, но на этом и все. Это было очень больно.

К его удивлению, Рут довольно быстро согласилась на развод, потребовав себе квартиру с машиной. Макс подписал все бумаги, и, поскольку в Лондоне его больше ничего не держало, а видеть никого не хотелось, он откликнулся на вакансию смотрителя маяка, как больше всего соответствующую его мизантропическому настрою, и, неожиданно, оказался в отдаленном уголке Девоншира.

Макс аккуратно положил пейзаж на стол. Надо будет отвезти картину в багетную мастерскую в деревне.


	2. Глава 1

В доме что-то было не так. Макс только-только вернулся с ежеутренней пробежки, но не успел зайти в прихожую, как почувствовал отголосок чужого присутствия. То ли запах изменился, то ли… то ли разыгралась паранойя. Вытерев пот со лба, он достал с верхней полки шкафа охотничье ружье и, стараясь не шуметь, отправился проверять комнаты. Пусто. Никого и ничего. Ни лишней грязи, ничего нигде не пропало и не было сдвинуто с места. Только окно в одной из нежилых комнат оказалось не заперто на щеколду, но он так давно сюда не заходил, что не помнил, закрывал его или нет. Макс вздохнул и решил, что все-таки воображение расшалилось. Шутка ли, три года жить практически в одиночестве. Но щеколду трогать не стал, из любопытства.

На следующее утро все повторилось. Опять будто в запахе дома что-то неуловимо поменялось. Макс снова обошел все комнаты с ружьем и наконец нашел след: в вазочке на столе не хватало одного печенья. Он бы этого не заметил — оставшиеся были сложены аккуратной горкой — если бы не был страстным любителем сладкого и не ел ровно по одному печенью каждое утро после пробежки, чтобы как-то умерить свой аппетит. Их должно было остаться ровно пять штук, а не четыре. Это уже была улика. 

Окно в дальней комнате теперь было заперто неплотно, и Макс решил поймать вора. Вероятно, это был какой-нибудь подросток, те часто ходили с палатками в холмы и иногда приходили к смотрителю за водой или на экскурсию к маяку. Этот подросток явно изучил расписание Макса, поэтому на следующее утро он сделал вид, что снова выходит пробежаться, а сам обогнул дом и вернулся. Опустил в комнате с подозрительным окном жалюзи, принес туда Тонкого Джо, и, с ружьем наизготовку, притаился за одним из кресел. 

Ждать оказалось неожиданно весело. Видимо, необходимость в рутине и определенности начинала себя изживать.

Тут во дворе раздалось шуршание гравия под осторожными шагами. Потом окно медленно приоткрылась, в нем показался высокий силуэт. Незванный гость некоторое время вглядывался в полумрак комнаты, потом подтянулся, закинул ногу на подоконник, занес вторую, и тут Макс решил, что пора выпускать Джо. Он нажал кнопку на пульте, Джо замигал лампочками, зажужжал и с громким гудением двинулся в сторону окна. Визитер от неожиданности заорал и, заметавшись в панике, выпал наружу. Где продолжал орать, но уже явно от боли. Макс выглянул в окно. По земле катался незнакомый парень, держа себя за ногу. “Напугать получилось отменно”, — вздохнул про себя Макс.

С ружьем наперевес он обошел дом и приблизился к корчащемуся незнакомцу — тощему, рыжему типу лет двадцати пяти-тридцати, явно не подростку. При виде ружья он отпустил ногу и прикрыл обеими руками голову.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Макс. — Что с ногой?

— Не знаю, бля, — глухо простонал парень, — сломал, наверное.

— Я посмотрю? — В конце концов, вор мог и наврать.

Тот опасливо выглянул из-под локтей и кивнул. Макс положил ружье на землю подальше от него и осторожно отогнул край его джинсов. Нога и правда выглядела скверно: лодыжка распухла и продолжала раздуваться прямо на глазах. Он стащил с бледной ступни потертый кед и бережно ощупал опухоль. Парень взвыл.

— Я не специалист, но у вас либо трещина в кости, либо, что вероятнее, порваны связки. Сейчас вызову врача. — Он поднялся и достал смартфон. — И полицию заодно.

— Зачем полицию? — испугался вор. — Не надо!

— Проникновение со взломом на территорию собственности Королевства, — Макс кивнул на окно, — вы мне жалюзи сорвали. И явно собирались обокрасть.

Про печенье он решил не упоминать, это было как-то мелочно.

— Я не собирался! — парень привстал было, но тут же со стоном сел обратно на землю и умоляюще посмотрел на Макса. — Ну, то есть я просто есть хотел. Я тут путешествую по южным графствам, деньги закончились, а карточку я потерял. И смартфон тоже.

Макс скептически на него уставился. Одет парень был и правда небогато: рваные на коленках джинсы, ярко-голубая футболка с каким-то разноцветным принтом, синяя толстовка и бежевые кеды. Довершали образ огненно-рыжие растрепанные волосы и давно небритый подбородок.

— А зайти попросить помощи было сложнее, чем воровать? — спросил он.

— Вы не очень дружелюбно выглядите, — парень поковырял дырку на колене и взглянул на него исподлобья. — А я такой голодный был!

Что-то тут не состыковывалось. В первый день он ведь ничего не спер. Или спер, а Макс не заметил? Надо было проверить холодильник.

— И что вы предлагаете? — спросил он. — Отпустить вас? Чтобы вы со своей лодыжкой хромали до деревни четыре мили и там кого-нибудь ограбили?

Парень всерьез задумался. Максу стало вдруг очень смешно, но он постарался держать лицо.

— Я могу отработать порчу собственности! — заявил вор наконец, потирая ногу. — Настроить вам комп, например. Или прибираться, или готовить что-нибудь. Яичницу там или спагетти. Или бутерброды, или сосиски сварить. Салат нарезать.

Он и правда был очень голодным, понял Макс. 

— … суп… Нет, суп не умею, — печально закончил перечислять парень, и в животе у него заурчало.

— То есть я вас пущу в дом, буду кормить, а вы меня ночью обворуете и сбежите?

— Куда я сбегу с такой ногой? — Та уже выглядела чудовищно — по ней начал расползаться огромный фиолетовый кровоподтек. Вор в панике на нее уставился. — Это не гангрена ведь, нет?

Макс закатил глаза. Но парень был прав: с такой ногой он ни пешком, ни на личном транспорте уехать бы не смог.

— Я сперва вас обыщу, — сообщил он, спохватившись. 

Вор приглашающе развел руки. Но ни в карманах, ни за пазухой у него ничего не было — Макс чувствовал под ладонями только горячее костлявое тело. “Опять поведешься на симпатичного мужика? Мало ты за это расплатился?”— раздался в голове голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Рут. “Тонкиджо!” — ответил ей Джо из глубины дома, возвратившись на свою базу.

И Макс неожиданно понял, что все решил. 

— Ладно, — сказал он, вставая, и протянул руку. — Макс Митчелл.

Вор просиял и подал свою.

— Я Ирвин, приятно познакомиться.

Макс поднял его на ноги — оказалось, что парень чуть выше — и, поддерживая за талию, повел ко входу в дом.

— Ну что же, Ирвин. Попробую немного побыть феодалом. Если решишь меня обдурить — выпорю.

Улыбка Ирвина несколько поблекла.

В гостиной Макс сгрузил нового знакомого на диван и, строго наказав не сходить с места, полез за аптечкой. У обезболивающей мази уже месяц как истек срок годности, но Макс решил, что сойдет.

Он кинул Ирвину мазь и таблетки ибупрофена и налил воды в стакан.

— Прими одну таблетку и смажь лодыжку, я забинтую.

Ирвин жадно выхлебал всю воду и попросил еще. 

— Где твои вещи? — спросил Макс, усаживаясь рядом и кладя его больную ногу на колено, чтобы было удобнее. Хорошо хоть, эластичный бинт нашелся. — Только не ври, что путешествуешь налегке.

— Не, есть рюкзак. — Ирвин со свистом втянул воздух, когда полоска бинта легла на больное место. — Под деревом, там, — махнул он рукой.

— Очень информативно, — заметил Макс и чуть ослабил повязку. — А как ты сюда попал? Почему не пошел в деревню?

— Меня автостоп высадил за поворотом на Плимут, и я оттуда шел пешком. Пока дошел до маяка, устал очень. Думал, с утра поймаю машину до деревни, а тут, бля, за это время две тачки проехали, ни одну не успел остановить.

— За три дня ты мог бы и пешком добраться.

— Почему три? — возмутился Ирвин. Но Макс приподнял бровь, и он покраснел. — Ну тут виды красивые, а я, как бы, фотограф-любитель. 

— То есть ради видов ты тут торчишь три дня, умирая от голода?

— Да у меня есть еда. Сухая лапша. Много сухой лапши. Но меня от нее уже тошнит, и с питьевой водой проблемы.

Ага, значит, гипотетически, в первый день он мог украсть, например, воду из-под крана. Хоть и с натяжкой, но история выглядела более-менее складно. Макс решил, что ему надо взглянуть на рюкзак этого фотографа и проверить, есть ли там камера. Может, он бы с большим подозрением отнесся к незадачливому вору, если бы в доме было что красть. Но его ноутбуку было лет десять, телевизора Макс не имел, а антиквариата на маяке не водилось: все давно покоилось в краеведческом музее деревни. Хотя был еще один вариант.

— Сними толстовку, — приказал он, закончив с ногой.

— Что? — Ирвин уставился на него круглыми глазами, покраснел, но послушался.

Макс повертел его руки — чистые, ни следа уколов. И с ногами все было в порядке.

— Я не наркоман! — первый раз в голосе Ирвина была слышна обида. 

— Прости, — без особого раскаяния ответил Макс и переложил его ногу на диван. — Ну как, с повязкой стало полегче?

Ирвин слегка пошевелил ступней.

— Вроде да, уже не кажется, что она может отвалиться.

— Вот и хорошо. Сейчас мы пообедаем, затем сходим за твоим рюкзаком. Потом я поднимусь зажигать огни на маяке, а тебя запру в комнате. Дальше посмотрим.

— Отличный план! — По лицу Ирвина было ясно, что после “пообедаем” он перестал слушать.

Он съел все, что Макс ему предложил: остатки печеночного пирога, остатки рыбного супа, мясо с картошкой и даже холодные спагетти, которые уже пора было выбрасывать. Макс никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то был настолько нетребователен к еде. Или настолько голоден. Бухнув в чашку четыре ложки сахара и полпакета сливок, Ирвин выпрямился на стуле и довольно вздохнул.

— Фух, наконец-то я наелся! — Он повертел головой. — А здорово тут у вас, уютно. 

Вся мебель в доме была серо-белой цветовой гаммы. Единственными цветными пятнами были пейзажи на стенах, два из которых Макс купил в деревенской комиссионке, а третий привез с собой.

— Столько книг! Вы заодно и ученый?

— По образованию историк-медиевист, но не удалось закончить аспирантуру, и в науку не пошел.

— А что так? Пьянки-гулянки, сессию не сдали?

— По семейным обстоятельствам пришлось искать работу, — кратко ответил Макс, вернувшись к своей картошке.

— Бывает… — Ирвин посмотрел на него как-то чересчур участливо. — А я разраб-фрилансер и фотограф-любитель. Кстати, прикольные картины. А почему между ними гвоздь вбит? 

— Там должна быть третья, у нее рамка сломалась, когда починят — повешу. — И Макс не смог удержаться от подколки: — Они не имеют никакой ценности, если что.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — рассеянно ответил Ирвин.

После обеда Макс поставил его возле раковины — мыть посуду, пусть отрабатывает, раз вызвался, а сам решил пока посидеть в интернете. В почтовом ящике, кроме обычного рекламного спама, ничего не было. Он открыл закладку со страницей Стеллы на фейсбуке и почитал последние посты. Она, как обычно, писала про соревнования, выкладывала фотографии лошадей и упоминала каких-то совершенно незнакомых Максу людей. Он вздохнул и закрыл ноутбук.

До рюкзака было недалеко: видимо, Ирвин выбрал удобное место, чтобы наблюдать за домом. По дороге он подобрал с земли какую-то толстую палку и медленно, но довольно уверенно шагал, опираясь о нее. Когда дерево с рюкзаком уже стало видно, Макс предложил ему подождать на месте, но Ирвин только прибавил шагу. Ясно, что-то хотел скрыть.

— Сначала я его обыщу, — непререкаемым тоном заявил Макс, снимая рюкзак с ветки.

Ирвин как-то сразу сник. Рюкзак был набит грязной одеждой и пакетами с сухой лапшой. Шарить в этом особого желания не было, так что Макс ощупал его снаружи и обнаружил что-то шуршащее. Неужели?.. Нахмурившись, он запустил руку внутрь и достал пакет с травкой. Ирвин виновато пожал плечами.

— Это мы выбросим в море, — строго сказал Макс, которому стало весело. Копаться дальше он не стал. Камера торчала из наружного кармана — простенькая зеркалка, насколько понимал Макс.

— Главное не модель фотоаппарата, а мастерство фотографа, — буркнул недовольный Ирвин, явно кого-то цитируя.

Макс молча вернул ему пожитки.

Обратно они шли гораздо медленнее — Ирвин явно устал и еле волочил ноги. В итоге Макс закинул его руку себе на плечо и последнюю милю почти нес на себе, а если его ладонь время от времени задирала майку Ирвина и касалась голой кожи на его поясе, так это была случайность. 

В доме он дал Ирвину сходить в уборную и, как обещал, запер его в гостевой комнате на втором этаже. Уходя, он слышал скрип пружин — Ирвин с размаху упал на кровать.


	3. Глава 2

Спустя пять дней Макс с удивлением обнаружил, что Ирвин очень легко вписался в его распорядок. Он дрых, пока Макс бегал, потом исправно вставал, готовил для них какой-нибудь нехитрый завтрак вроде бутербродов или яичницы, мыл посуду. Пока Макс штудировал интернет, как-то сам себя развлекал: играл в допотопный тетрис, который обнаружился на антресолях, дрессировал Тонкого Джо, грыз печенье или фрукты, читал книжки, возился со своим фотоаппаратом. В то время, когда Макс работал на маяке, он опять спал, а после ужина либо они вместе с Максом смотрели какой-нибудь фильм на ноуте, либо он смотрел один, пока Макс читал. 

Ни с кем Максу не было так просто, ему даже иногда становилось страшновато, насколько быстро он успел привыкнуть к абсолютно чужому, такому непохожему на него человеку. Да еще и сомнительных моральных качеств.

— Ха, Макс, гляди! — Аморальный тип тем временем поставил на Джо бокал вина и, нажав кнопку на пульте, отправил его к Максу. От “мистера Митчелла” они избавились уже на второй день. — Вперед, Плотва!

Макс засмеялся и поднял бокал.

— Не знал, что книжка до сих пор популярна.

— Какая еще книжка, это же компьютерная игра. — Ирвин с сожалением покачал головой. — Только на твоем ноуте не пойдет, уж прости. 

— Ничего, как-нибудь переживу.

— Скоро кино выйдет, можно будет сходить. Ну, то есть, — Ирвин завертел пульт от пылесоса, — сможешь сходить.

И такие оговорки он допускал не первый раз, как будто тоже относился к Максу, как к давнему знакомому.

А Макс иногда не мог оторвать взгляда от его спины в потертой футболке или от задницы под старыми спортивными штанами. От того, как он переступает с больной ноги на здоровую, стоя у раковины, как сдувает с лица челку или наклоняет голову, открыв шею, усыпанную веснушками. Как его руки намыливают столовые приборы, как он щурится, прячась от утреннего солнца. Задумавшись, Макс автоматически открыл какое-то рекламное письмо, пришедшее на электронную почту, экран мигнул, будто завис, а потом на всю его ширину развернулось видео с двумя трахающимися парнями. Все это сопровождалось очень громкой музыкой и стонами. Ирвин у раковины подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а Макс в ужасе захлопнул крышку ноута.

— Это ты решил порнуху посмотреть? — поинтересовался Ирвин ехидно. — Не стесняйся! Могу уйти к себе.

Лучше останься, чуть не ляпнул Макс, но прикусил язык. Ориентация Ирвина до сих пор оставалась для него загадкой. Он никогда особо не чувствовал пресловутых гей-флюидов, но Ирвин был настолько открытым, что, казалось, будь он геем, ходил бы с радужным флагом.

— Похоже, вирус поймал, — ответил Макс мрачно и, сняв очки, потер переносицу.

Ирвин вытер руки и присел рядом, неловко вытянув ногу.

— Давай, открывай, — заговорщически прошептал он. — Сейчас все вылечим.

Парни на экране продолжали совокупляться, как заведенные, вот-вот дым повалит. 

— Бля, интересные картинки тебе приходят, — заметил Ирвин, придвинув к себе ноутбук.

— Видимо, я целевая аудитория, — пробормотал Макс, втайне ожидая, что Ирвин что-то прояснит в ответ.

Но тот смолчал и застучал по клавишам. Вызвал какое-то окно, что-то в нем нажал, закрыл его, открыл другое, что-то поискал, потом удалил, потом перезагрузил систему, и порно ролик пропал.

— Спасибо. — Макс надел обратно очки и потянул к себе компьютер. — А что ты сделал?

— Вкратце, почистил реестр от всякой фигни. Подожди, надо антивирус скачать, чтобы больше такого не было. Как у тебя ноут жив до сих пор — ума не приложу.

Ирвин запустил браузер, и тот открылся на последнем просмотренном сайте — Стеллином профиле на фейсбуке.

— Твоя дочка? — На вопросительный взгляд Макса он пояснил: — Я видел фотки на комоде.

На тех фотографиях одиннадцатилетняя Стелла гордо восседала на лошади.

— Стой. — Макс не дал закрыть страницу. В последнем посте, который он раньше не успел прочитать, Стелла огромными буквами сообщала о своей помолвке. 

Макс откинулся на диван и потер глаза под очками. Неужели она его даже на свадьбу не пригласит?

— Замуж выходит? Давно пора! — обрадованный голос Ирвина вывел его из задумчивости.

— Ей двадцать два, что значит “пора”? — возмутился он.

— Прости, я не то имел в виду, — покаялся Ирвин. Но что именно — не уточнил, отвлекся на поиск антивируса.

— Она со мной в ссоре, — поделился Макс наболевшим. 

— А ты с ней?

— Нет, конечно, она моя дочь.

Ирвин на него покосился.

— А как же конфликт отцов и детей и все такое? Слышал бы ты, как мы с отцом собачимся.

— А ты попробуй не собачиться, — пожал плечами Макс, — может, сработает.

— Не в нашей семье. — Ирвин вернул ему ноут. — Все, готово. 

— Спасибо. Кстати, может быть, тебе надо кому-то сообщить, что ты жив-здоров? Прости, я раньше об этом не подумал.

— Не, — Ирвин завозился, поднимаясь, — все нормально. Но если ты мне одолжишь ноут чисто посерфить инет, я не буду против!

— И чем тебе книги не угодили? Целых три шкафа, читай — не хочу.

— Я что, по-твоему, буду интернет ЧИТАТЬ? — Ирвин манерно всплеснул руками. — Мистер, следите за языком!

И захромал обратно к мойке, оставив Макса озадаченно сидеть на диване. Вот что это был за номер?

Вечером, уже лежа в постели и слушая через тонкую стену, как ворочается Ирвин, он вспомнил, что забыл того запереть. Но вставать было неохота. К тому же, хоть Ирвин и вызывал в нем множество противоречивых чувств, недоверие из них в какой-то момент пропало.

Вдруг до него донесся громкий шепот:

— Макс! Макс ты спишь?

— Нет, — ответил он тоже почему-то шепотом.

— Макс, ты мою дверь запереть забыл.

— Спокойной ночи, Ирвин.

Тот долго молчал.

— Спокойной. Спасибо.


	4. Глава 3

— Я еду в деревню за продуктами, тебе что-то привезти?

Макс застыл на пороге кухни. Ирвин мыл пол. С голым торсом. В мягких штанах, которые сползли на бедрах и открывали ямочки на заднице. Его лопатки ходили ходуном, а позвонки на тощей спине хотелось облизать.

— Что? — Ирвин при виде него потянулся за футболкой.

Макс отмер и повторил вопрос.

— Так, подумаем. — Ирвин оперся задницей о кухонный стол. — Курицу, лук-порей, пармезан, пшеничный хлеб и сливочное масло. Остальное нашел.

— Что собрался готовить?

— Французский луковый суп. Рецепт выглядит плевым. Что? — сказал он, защищаясь, в ответ на взгляд Макса. — Мне скучно! А! Еще чипсы принеси, если можно. С паприкой.

— Может, тебе телефон купить вместо пропавшего?

— Нет. Спасибо, конечно, но не надо.

Гордость не позволяла? Макс кивнул.

— Буду через три часа. Из дома ни ногой. Если что, звони мне со стационарного, номер я там записал.

Ирвин взял швабру на караул и отдал честь.

— Сэр, есть, сэр!

— Вольно.

*** * ***

В деревенском супермаркете Макс в дополнение к списку купил еще любимого печенья, фруктов и, помедлив, презервативы и смазку. На всякий случай.

Слабый запах травки он учуял еще в холле. Какого черта?! Макс прошагал на кухню — никого. Он бросил на стол пакеты с продуктами и пошел в гостиную.

— Ирвин? 

Тот полулежал на диванных подушках и мечтательно смотрел в потолок. Макс подошел ближе. 

— Где ты траву достал, скотина?

Тот перевел на него взгляд и разулыбался.

— Макс! Ма-акс! Ма-а-акс!

Видимо, зациклило. Макс курил всего один раз — в результате появилась Стелла. Но до сих пор отлично помнил, как в укуренном состоянии хочется любить весь мир и насколько медленно текут мысли.

Оставив Ирвина тянуть свое “Ма-акс”, он поднялся в его комнату. На полу валялся распотрошенный рюкзак, а кровать была усыпана травяной трухой. Наверное, выскреб все остатки. Макс сдернул с кровати покрывало и вытряхнул его в окно. Потом то же самое проделал с рюкзаком. Принес в комнату Джо и включил того пылесосить. 

Тут с первого этажа раздался глухой удар. Макс сбежал вниз: Ирвин лежал на полу и, судя по всему, с интересом рассматривал ковер. 

Макс бессильно вздохнул. Он подхватил идиота под мышки и водрузил обратно, стараясь особо не задевать больную ногу.

— Макс! — обрадовался ему Ирвин, сфокусировав взгляд. — Ты такой хороший человек! Такой хоро-оший…

— А ты бестолочь, — прервал его Макс. — Зачем накурился?

— Я тебя ждал, ждал, ждал. — Макс встряхнул Ирвина, чтобы снова не завис, и тому удалось продолжить: — И заскучал. Ты такой клевый!

— О боже. — Макс потер лицо. Так, что в таких случаях надо? Он сходил на кухню за водой. Ирвин выдул стакан за пару глотков и блаженно вздохнул.

— Какая вкусная вода! Как самая вкусная вода в мире! — Он сделал попытку сосредоточиться. — Спасибо тебе, Макс, за самую вкусную в мире воду!

И посмотрел гордо, дескать, глядите, каков я!

— Давай-ка ты проспишься, друг мой, — попытался уложить его Макс.

Ирвин положил голову ему на плечо и тут же начал тереться щекой о рубашку.

— Ты шикарный мужик, такой шикарный, я, как тебя увидел, сразу подумал, какой же шикарный этот…

— Мужик? — подсказал ему Макс, похлопав по спине. — Тебе надо поспать, Ирвин.

— Да. Я тебя так люблю, Макс. Так люблю, ты очень шикарный! 

Макс запретил себе вкладывать в это признание какой-то глубокий смысл. Но не удержался:

— Я это запомню, Ирвин. А сейчас ложись.

— Лягу, и мы потрахаемся, да? Я тебя так хочу, ужасно хочу. Я так хочу трахаться!

Макс невольно кинул взгляд на его пах и сглотнул. Домашние штаны это желание совсем не скрывали. А трусов Ирвин, судя по всему, не носил.

— Ты все-таки гей? — спросил он севшим голосом. Хотя в таком состоянии ориентация размывается, это он по себе знал.

— Нет, — удивился Ирвин, а потом довольно вздохнул и прижался покрепче. — А ты гей, я знаю, что гей, гей-гей-гей.

— Я-то гей, а ты морочишь мне голову. — Макс попытался его от себя оторвать.

— Я не гей, я пан… пансексуал! — Ирвин воздел палец к потолку, а потом потыкал им в грудь Макса. — Вот это мышцы, какое шикарное тело…

Ну естественно. Когда это с ним было просто? Тут Ирвин наконец перестал в него тыкать, закрыл глаза и отрубился.

— Мне даже интересно, вспомнишь ты что-то из своих речей или нет, — пробормотал Макс, уложив его на диван, и укрыл пледом. 

Причем он сам не знал, какой бы вариант предпочел.

*** * ***

Утром Макса разбудил неуверенный стук в дверь.

— Да? — Он протер глаза и приподнялся на кровати.

— Привет. — Ирвин помялся на пороге комнаты. — Макс, прости меня, пожалуйста, за вчерашнее.

Выглядел он — краше в гроб кладут. Круги под глазами, зеленоватый цвет лица, общая помятость. Макс поманил его пальцем. Виновато опустив взгляд, Ирвин вошел в комнату и, за неимением стула, присел на краешек кровати.

— Помнишь, я тебя предупреждал, что будет, если начнешь дурить?

Ирвин испуганно вскинул на него глаза.

— Придется тебя выпороть, — совершенно серьезно ответил Макс на немой вопрос. 

— Ч-что?

— А ты думал, я спущу тебе с рук такое безобразное поведение? Давай-ка ремень.

Ирвин посмотрел на него с такой детской обидой в глазах, что у Макса аж сердце защемило. 

— Где? — буркнул Ирвин, отвернувшись.

— Что — где?

— Ремень!

— О, Господи. — Макс потер ладонями лицо. — Придурок, я пошутил.

— Бля! — Ирвин возмущенно ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Нельзя так пугать, я же поверил!

— Я, по-твоему, на людоеда похож?

— Еще как! — Ирвин облегченно рассмеялся. — Фух, ну и отложил я кирпичей.

— Вообще говоря, мне вчера тоже было не очень весело, — заметил Макс.

— Да, я понимаю. Прости, пожалуйста, я так виноват. Вел себя, как идиот. И забудь всю чушь, что я говорил, я под травой вечно несу черт-те что! Мне просто очень скучно было, а остатки дури случайно попались.

— Послушай… — Макс перед сном об этом долго думал и решил, что так будет лучше. — Хочешь, я отвезу тебя в деревню и куплю билет на поезд до дома? Ты мне больше ничего не должен, и, если тебе уже невмоготу… 

— Я не хочу! — прервал Ирвин, почти в панике. — Можно, я останусь, пожалуйста? Я больше не буду дурить!

Макс даже не думал, что облегчение будет таким сильным.

— Да. Да, оставайся, конечно.

Ирвин придвинулся и крепко его обнял. Макс тайком вдохнул запах его волос — теплый, сладковатый от травки, уже не чужой. 

— Макс, — пробубнил Ирвин ему на ухо.

“Я так тебя люблю”, вспомнил тот его горячий шепот.

— Я так жрать хочу, сдохнуть просто.

Макс выдохнул и потрепал его по плечу.

— Иди, жри. С тебя еще луковый суп, кстати.

— Я помню! 

— Ирвин?

Тот оглянулся в дверях.

— Я бы не хотел забывать, — сказал Макс.

Ирвин отвел глаза и вышел.


	5. Глава 4

После завтрака Ирвин взял с книжной полки самую толстую книгу (судя по обложке, сборник рассказов Рэя Брэдбери) и, со значением посмотрев на Макса, сел читать.

— Молодец, — похвалил тот.

— О, смотри, тут история про маяк! — через некоторое время с восторгом поделился Ирвин.

— “Ревун”? — рассеянно спросил Макс, листавший новости.

— Да. Крутой рассказ, — мрачно вынес вердикт Ирвин, видимо, дочитав. — Эй, Макс, ты похож на тот маяк.

— Я? — удивился тот и взглянул на него поверх очков. — Вроде, я ни на кого не ору. Может, я наоборот — многолетнее чудовище, которое сидит в толще воды, и ждет?

— Нет, — серьезно ответил Ирвин. — Ты стоишь и молча сносишь удары стихии. И еще, притягиваешь чудовищ.

Макс даже не нашелся, что ответить. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Ирвин способен на такие метафоры. Тот, видимо, и сам от себя не ожидал, потому что спрятался за книгу.

*** * ***

Макс стоял на балконе маяка и смотрел, как луч прожектора рассекает ночь. Далеко внизу шелестело море, где-то скрипели сверчки, а он пытался понять, в какой момент успел так влюбиться. Ирвин внес в его жизнь хаос, от которого он в свое время сбежал. Он был непредсказуемым и импульсивным, вроде бы искренним, но при этом очень себе на уме. Макс хотел его до дрожи, но ясно понимал, что, если получит, отпустить уже не сможет. А он всегда боялся такой зависимости.

— Макс! Я белое сухое возьму для супа? Оно не слишком дорогое? Я забыл тебе про вино сказать! — заорали снизу.

— Бери!

— Спасибо!

А может, другой человек и не смог бы настолько его увлечь.

Луковый суп у Ирвина вышел мало похожим на оригинал, с комками муки и переваренным луком, но при этом очень ароматным.

— Все-таки супы — не мой конек, — Ирвин повозил ложкой в тарелке. — Пока готовишь, уже есть расхочется, да и по виду фуфло какое-то.

— Для первого раза не так плохо. — Макс доел и вытер губы салфеткой. — А есть ты не хочешь потому, что в одиночку прикончил большую пачку чипсов.

Ирвин кинул в него хлебной крошкой. Макс вздохнул.

— Очень по-взрослому. Но если тебя это утешит, мои супы тоже так себе. Вот стейки — другое дело.

Ирвин перестал киснуть и ткнул ложкой в его сторону.

— Ты ведь специально это сказал? Ты же понимаешь, на что сейчас подписался, да? Я ведь с тебя теперь не слезу!

— Неужели? — Макс усмехнулся.

— Тьфу, бля, так нечестно! — Ирвин сердито поднялся. — За это ты моешь посуду! Я устал.

— Да уж, перетрудился.

Ирвин показал ему средний палец.

*** * ***

Наутро, после того как Макс вернулся с пробежки, Ирвин встретил его с чрезвычайно довольным видом. 

— Размороженные куски мяса в холодильнике — это ведь стейки, да?

— Они. Сейчас замариную, вечером как раз можно будет пожарить.

— Макс, ты крут, честно!

— Да-да, шикарный мужик, — пробормотал тот и, полюбовавшись на покрасневшую физиономию Ирвина, отправился в душ.

— Макс! — забарабанил тот в дверь ванной через пять минут. — Бе-бе-бе или чи-чи-чи?

— Что? — Макс приоткрыл дверцу душевой кабины. — Я не слышу!

Голова Ирвина просунулась внутрь ванной комнаты. Изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть в сторону Макса, он повторил:

— Тосты с джемом или яичница? На завтрак.

— Тосты, спасибо.

Ирвин кивнул и убрал голову, напоследок воровато окинув Макса взглядом через полупрозрачную дверцу. Из-за двери донеслось приглушенное ругательство.

“Ага, — подумал тот, — ты, друг мой, похоже, и себе голову морочишь”.

Когда он вечером спустился с маяка, выяснилось, что Ирвин решил празднично накрыть стол. Нашел где-то салфетки, разложил тарелки с приборами, достал бутылку вина и бокалы.

— Только свечей не хватает, — заметил Макс, — и твое свидание со стейком пройдет по всем канонам голливудских мелодрам.

— Нужны мариачи, — поцокал языком Ирвин. — Без них не та атмосфера.

— Тут ты разве что блудного шотландского волынщика найдешь.

Ирвин посмотрел на него с ужасом и помахал в сторону холодильника.

— Чем меня пугать, займись-ка делом!

— Слушаюсь, — поклонился Макс, и, проходя мимо, шлепнул его по заднице.

— Эй!

По кухне плыли аппетитные запахи жареного мяса. Ирвин следил за Максом у сковороды блестящими глазами и поминутно облизывался. Макс положил первый кусок на тарелку и протянул ему.

— Да! Иди сюда, красавчик! — жадно выдохнул Ирвин, и тут Макс не выдержал. Наверное, вкусная еда была для Ирвина афродизиаком, потому что выглядел он одуревшим и невозможно соблазнительным. Положив тарелку на стол, Макс взял в горсть рыжие волосы, запрокинул его голову и вдумчиво поцеловал, облизав влажные губы и скользнув языком в рот. Ирвин сначала задеревенел, но потом обвил его плечи руками и потянул на себя. Поцелуй закончился, когда Ирвин начал громко стонать и пытаться откинуться назад вместе со стулом. Макс с трудом отодвинулся.

— Ирвин, я сейчас трахну тебя или прямо на этом столе, или на диване в гостиной.

— Давай на диване! Нет, я не дойду, давай тут. Нет, давай я тебе сначала отсосу, а? Пожалуйста!

В этот момент на сковороде зашипело масло, и Макс немного пришел в себя. Он выключил плиту и протянул Ирвину руку. 

— Пошли в гостиную. Боюсь, стол нас не выдержит.

До дивана они еле добрались — по дороге Макс прижал Ирвина к дверному косяку, и они целовались, пока Ирвин не заявил, задыхаясь, что вот-вот кончит. Потом Макс вспомнил, что презервативы остались в холле, а когда судорожно рылся в тумбочке под зеркалом, Ирвин все норовил сползти на колени и очень отвлекал.

В итоге, когда Макс швырнул Ирвина на диванные подушки и навалился сверху, никакого терпения у них не оставалось. Одежду они побросали на пол. Сфинктер Ирвина податливо разошелся под пальцами, и Макс понял: долгой прелюдии не понадобится.

— Бля, да вставляй уже, я тут так издрочился, что можно без подготовки.

— А зачем надо мной издевался, а? — Макс смазал себя, взял его за бедра и медленно вошел. Хотя при мысли, что поганец сам себя трахал, пока он с ума сходил от желания, хотелось скрутить того и заебать до смерти.

Ирвин судорожно сжал его плечи и застонал. 

— Ох, сильнее!

И Макс себя отпустил. Ирвин умел отдаваться, как никто. Он притягивал Макса ближе, целовал и кусал губы, насаживался сам и заставлял резче двигать бедрами, царапал плечи, тискал задницу. Макс никогда не испытывал на себе такой искренней всепожирающей страсти. И, раз за разом вколачиваясь в столь желанное тело, он чувствовал, что она поглощает его без остатка.

— Бля, — Ирвин вытер пот со лба, когда все закончилось, — это было круто. 

Макс согласно промычал ему в плечо. Ирвин погладил его по спине и прихватил ладонью задницу.

— Эй, Макс, а ты второй раз не хочешь? 

— Маньяк, — пробормотал тот.

— Ну, ладно, попозже. — Ирвин провел кончиками пальцев между его ягодицами. — Ты, вообще, как насчет меняться?

— Положительно. Но если хочешь моего деятельного участия, придется подождать.

— На сложные слова сил хватает, — улыбнулся Ирвин и потерся носом о его волосы. — Мне твоя задница уже ночами снится.

— Поэтому меня за нос водил? — Макс со вкусом поцеловал его в губы.

— Да не водил я, — вздохнул Ирвин и тут же едва не подскочил на месте. — А стейк, наверное, остыл!

Макс расхохотался от подобной смены темы.

— Не беспокойся, я тебе еще пожарю.

— Шикарный мужик! — возвестил Ирвин потолку.


	6. Глава 5

Следующие дни все свободное время они трахались. Ирвин был ненасытен, и иногда Макс втайне благодарил провидение за его больную ногу, которая ограничивала количество поз. 

— Ох, — Ирвин оторвался от его члена, лизнув напоследок головку, и упал на спину, — давай, садись сверху, не могу больше терпеть.

Он безжалостно оттянул собственные яйца, чтобы дать себе передышку, и быстро раскатал по члену презерватив.

— Садист, — пробормотал Макс, который тоже был на грани. С трудом поднявшись, он оседлал Ирвина и, дав заду привыкнуть, медленно опустился. 

Ирвин тут же двинул бедрами, входя до конца, и обхватил его член ладонью.

— Жаль… не могу дотянуться ртом, — задыхаясь, прошептал он, — обожаю его.

Болтать в постели он тоже был горазд. Макс наклонился и глубоко его поцеловал, трахая рот языком, лаская нёбо. Ирвин под ним задрожал и начал судорожно подкидывать бедра. Кончили они почти одновременно — Макс на пару движений позже, забрызгав его живот и едва не прикусив губу.

— Знал бы я раньше, что ты такой… — Ирвин откашлялся. — Столько времени потеряли!

— Еще нагоним, — сонно заверил его Макс. — А когда твоя нога перестанет болеть, даже перегоним.

Ирвин рассеянно погладил его по плечу.

— Да… да…

*** * ***

— Ты точно не хочешь со мной в деревню? Развеешься, — спросил Макс, уже стоя в дверях.

— Да ну, что я там не видел. А через полчаса вторая серия “Телохранителя”, сам понимаешь. — Ирвин подвигал бровями.

Макс закатил глаза. Ирвин запал на исполнителя главной роли, как он объяснял, еще со времен “Игры престолов”, и не пропускал ни одного фильма с ним. Макса этот факт очень веселил.

— Монитор мне не запачкай, — махнул он рукой. — До встречи.

— Буду целиться на ковер, — проорал Ирвин ему вслед.

На обратном пути Макс заехал в мастерскую, где ему наконец-то вернули картину в новой раме и стекле.

Ирвин, судя по звукам, был в ванной, поэтому Макс разгрузил продукты и повесил пейзаж на место. На душе было так хорошо, что хотелось насвистывать.

— Ох ты ж, бля… — раздалось за спиной.

Ирвин смотрел на картину, разинув рот, и, кажется, был в ужасе.

— Что такое? — удивился Макс. — По-моему, прекрасный пейзаж, мой любимый, между прочим.

— Ага, да. Я пойду на кухню, приготовлю что-нибудь. — И Ирвин сбежал так поспешно, как позволяла хромота.

Максу даже стало немного обидно — он считал картину прекрасной, а ее автора, Джеффри Тернера, недооцененным художником. Но о вкусах не спорят. Вздохнув, он тоже отправился на кухню.

Тем вечером Ирвин превзошел сам себя — они занимались сексом три раза, а ему все было мало.

— Я больше не могу, — наконец сказал Макс. — Прости, но нет сил.

Ирвин выпустил его член изо рта и уткнулся лбом в бедро.

— Я тебя так хочу, Макс. Не могу остановиться.

— Я тоже тебя хочу. Но мне уже за сорок все-таки.

Ирвин вздохнул, лег рядом и обвил его руками и ногами. Они лениво целовались, пока не почувствовали, как слипаются глаза.

— Спокойной ночи, Ирвин.

— И тебе.

*** * ***

Вернувшись утром после пробежки, Макс сразу почувствовал неладное. В доме было слишком тихо.

— Ирвин? — позвал он. Не дождавшись ответа, поднялся на второй этаж в гостевую комнату. Пусто — ни Ирвина, ни его вещей.

— Ирвин! — Макс обежал весь дом, но Ирвина как будто никогда здесь не было.

И только проходя через гостиную во второй раз, он заметил еще одну пропажу: вместо пейзажа Тернера из стены торчал пустой гвоздь.

— Что за бред, — неверяще пробормотал Макс, подходя ближе. На комоде под местом, где должна была висеть картина, лежал лист бумаги.

_“Дорогой Макс,  
Я надеюсь, что ты меня простишь. Я пока не могу все объяснить, но скоро ты сам все поймешь. Эти две недели были самыми лучшими в моей жизни. Пожалуйста, поверь, что я не хотел предавать твою дружбу! Прости еще раз._

_Целую,  
Ирвин Донован_

_P.S. Еще я взял из твоего кошелька деньги на такси, но обязательно верну!”_

Что за ерунда? К чему эти загадки? Зачем ему красть картину, цена которой — пара сотен фунтов? Макс еще раз перечитал письмо и почувствовал головокружение. “Ирвин Донован”. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел родственников Рут. Лет двадцать… нет, семнадцать лет назад, еще до адюльтера с Филиппом. Младшему Доновану было лет десять. Голенастый рыжий мальчишка с разбитыми коленками. Макс застонал и закрыл руками лицо. Ирвин ведь почти не изменился. Как он мог его забыть? Он попытался рассуждать здраво. Зачем брату Рут его, Макса, картина? Даже по меркам Рут это была бы идиотская месть. Тем более, спустя столько лет после развода. А если не месть? Макс бросился к ноутбуку и ввел в поисковую строку “Джеффри Тернер”. Через две минуты ему все стало ясно. Недооцененный при жизни художник после смерти стал пользоваться бешеной популярностью. Цены на его картины взлетели в сотни раз. Так что сейчас пейзаж мог стоить под тридцать тысяч фунтов стерлингов. То есть Рут послала братца выкрасть у бывшего мужа картину, а братец, воспользовавшись тем, что бывший муж — наивный кретин, страдающий спермотоксикозом, втерся ему в доверие самым безобразным, но самым действенным способом и, дождавшись, когда картина снова появится в доме, легко ее вынес, оставив слезливое послание, которое должно убедить кретина не вызывать полицию. Макс никогда в жизни не чувствовал такого бешенства. Будь перед ним Рут или Ирвин, он задушил бы обоих голыми руками. Вместо этого он позвонил знакомому адвокату. Тот поспешил его обнадежить. По его словам, прав на картину у Рут не было никаких, и такая кража абсолютно точно могла расцениваться как уголовное преступление. Записка была слишком размытой, чтобы служить уликой, но доказывала присутствие Ирвина на маяке во время совершения преступления.

— Так что мы сможем засадить обоих лет на пять, — заверил адвокат. — Правда, имей в виду, что на суде вылезет много грязного белья. Подумай, и, если готов на это пойти, перезвони.

Макс вспомнил о Стелле и отказался. Повесив трубку, он швырнул смартфон об стену. Он не помнил, как пережил тот день. Наверное, принял душ, переоделся и даже что-то поел. Очнулся он на маяке поздним вечером от гудка проходящего мимо теплохода. Если бы Ирвин просто забрался к нему в дом и украл картину, как, видимо, намеревался сделать, было бы не так больно. Скорее всего, Макс бы просто плюнул и забыл про нее. А про стоимость даже не стал бы узнавать. Теперь стали понятны все странные оговорки и замечание про свадьбу Стеллы. Конечно, он знал Стеллу! И реакция на появление клятой картины. Тут Макс постарался досконально вспомнить тот момент. Ирвин при виде пейзажа испугался до чертиков, причем изображать страх в той ситуации ему было бы совершенно ни к чему. Тогда что? Он внезапно вспомнил о своем задании? Макс нехотя подумал об их последней ночи, о том, как Ирвин все не хотел выпускать его из объятий. Теория, что проклятый Донован им увлекся и забылся, была, конечно, фантастичной, но объясняла некоторые нестыковки. Максу стало еще гаже. И потому, что он на секунду захотел поверить в искренность Ирвина, и потому, что эта возможная искренность предавала их обоих.

А через два дня он получил е-мейл от Стеллы.

_“30.08.2018_  
_Дорогой папа,_  
Я виделась с дядей Ирвином. Ты правда считаешь, что я на тебя в обиде?! А я все это время думала, что это ты решил со всеми порвать и поэтому уехал черт-те куда на маяк! И что ты звонишь просто из вежливости! Я думала, не буду тебе звонить сама, чтобы не мучить! Господи, как я рада, что это не так! Напиши, пожалуйста, как у тебя дела, что ты делаешь там, на маяке?! Я целыми днями выпытываю про тебя у дяди Ирвина, и он, по-моему, скоро начнет от меня прятаться :) Он мне показывал твои фотографии, выглядишь отпадно! (“Когда это он успел меня сфотографировать?” — подумал Макс). Я даже похвасталась ими Дереку! Дерек — это мой жених. Я выхожу замуж в январе! Хотя ты ведь уже об этом знаешь: дядя Ирвин передал мне твой свадебный подарок. Я его не приняла, хочу, чтобы ты сам приехал и подарил! Мы с Дереком прифигели (пардон за выражение), узнав, сколько стоит эта картина! Я даже не помнила, что твой любимый пейзаж — это тот самый Тернер! А мама вроде бы знала, но она так орала на дядю Ирвина, что из этого ора я мало что поняла. Ну, ты знаешь маму.  
Мне о стольком надо с тобой поговорить! Напиши скорее ответ! 

_Целую Стелла_

_Пы.Сы. Только хотела отправить, пришел дядя Ирвин, передает тебе привет, просит, чтобы ты написал ему на е-мейл: donovanthereddest@gmail.com_

_Пы. Пы. Сы. ПАПА, ТЫ И ДЯДЯ ИРВИН?!_

_ПЫПЫПЫСЫ. Если что, он мой самый любимый из родственников!”_


	7. Эпилог

_05.09.2018_  
Дорогой Ирвин,  
Отъебись. И прекрати использовать мою дочь. 

_05.09.2018_  
Дорогой Макс,  
Я так рад, что ты написал! Бля, я понимаю, что поступил, как говно, но я вообще другого выхода не видел! :( Если бы я вернулся без картины, Рут бы меня со свету сжила, я бы оказался кровным врагом, а она все-таки моя сестра! Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс оправдаться, Макс! Ты мне ужасно дорог! Да, я приехал тайком забрать картину, Рут уверяла, что тебе будет плевать, и ты даже стоимостью не станешь интересоваться, но и ей просто так ни в жизни не отдашь. Но потом… Бля, Макс, я потом вообще про все забыл! Я никогда не встречал таких людей, как ты! Жил у тебя, как на райском острове, и совсем не хотел вспоминать о мире вне его. А потом, когда ты принес картину, я ни о чем не мог думать, кроме того, чтобы от нее избавиться. Даже хотел ее ночью в море выкинуть, но жалко стало, она ведь тебе так нравится. Вот я и придумал вариант со Стеллой. Мне казалось, ты не был бы против подарить картину дочке… Я вел себя, как дебил, да? Пожалуйста, прости! 

_Искренне твой,  
Ирвин_

_12.09.2018  
Ирвин, блядь, почему ты мне ничего не рассказал?! В жопу картину, ты понимаешь, что мое доверие предал?!_

_P.S. И не смей шантажировать меня упоминанием Стеллы._

_12.09.2018_  
Дорогой Макс,  
Да если бы я все рассказал, ты бы меня сразу же выгнал, разве нет? Как вора-брата-Рут. Я ужасно боялся, что ты меня выгонишь, возненавидишь и не дашь оправдаться :( А так я как бы показал, что намерения у меня благие. Но я еще хуже сделал, да? 

_Искренне твой,  
Ирвин_

_17.09.2018_  
Дорогой Макс,  
Ответь, пожалуйста!! 

_20.09.2018  
Бля, Макс, я не хотел выбирать между тобой и семьей, а в результате разосрался со всеми. Я точно дебил._

_22.09.2018_  
Дорогой Макс,  
Можно, я приеду? Пожалуйста! Ты мне в морду дай, выпори, что хочешь делай, только прости! Я без тебя не могу совсем. Никогда не думал, что так страшно, когда от тебя закрывается дорогой тебе человек. Пожалуйста, Макс! 

_01.10.2018  
Приезжай._


End file.
